


Duel Of The Fates: Heroes vs Villainess

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action Dueling, Barry's A Better Fighter Than In Canon And Killer Frost Is More Advanced In Fighting, Epic battle, Heroes And Villain Battle It Out, Oliver Barry And Killer Frost Each Battle Cicada II, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: The Scarlett Speedster, the Emerald Archer, and the powerful Killer Frost together engage in an epic and dramatic showdown against the future villainess Cicada II.





	Duel Of The Fates: Heroes vs Villainess

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I’ve watched some Killer Frost vs Cicada II and have enjoyed them. Killer Frost is a great fighter though, as someone pointed out, is far better than Barry and Cisco. That’s a shame and the others should have some fight lessons.
> 
> I also thought about how it’d be great to see Oliver vs Grace and who’d win. Regrettably that won’t happen due to canonical events.
> 
> Therefore this one shot will be Barry, Killer Frost, and Oliver vs Cicada II, just something I felt like writing, and I hope you will enjoy it. Plus in this universe, Teams Flash and Arrow have been training each other so that both can be better prepared in missions.

Barry, Killer Frost, and Oliver, all dressed in their uniforms, crept through the building where they believed Grace was hiding out. Out of nowhere a glowing orange tinted dagger came flung towards them, forcing all 3 heroes to duck. The dagger then flew back towards the hand of the menacing figure across from them, revealed to be Grace herself and wearing her Cicada uniform, both metahuman dampening daggers in her hand.

“There’s nowhere to run Grace. Surrender now or we’ll be forced to do this the hard way”, Barry commanded her, taking a firm stance while Frost and Oliver copied his movements.

“Oh no Flash, Frost, and Emerald Archer. It is all of you who will die”, she replied with an evil smile, and then threw one of her daggers to the ground, sending a surge of its energy blasting from the dagger towards the 3 heroes, the shockwave knocking them off of their feet while neutralizing Barry’s connection to the Speed Force. They quickly leapt back onto their feet and moved to defend themselves as Grace charged towards them and then engaged them.

And with that the heroes and villains battled it out with a raging fury. Barry ducked and moved underneath then over Grace’s leg as she launched a spinning kick at him and then ferociously battled it out with Frost, the former sending ice knives from her hands with precise accuracy while Grace used her daggers to block each shard of ice that flew towards her. She then unleashed an orange energy blast from her hand and used it to slam Frost to the side.

Oliver then immediately charged forward and engaged Grace in ferocious hand to hand combat and fierce martial arts. Grace moved her leg fast and upwards in an attempted side kick while Oliver countered it with his hands thrown downward, catching her foot and then using his hold on it to force her to the ground. She quickly got up and, after Oliver had taken out his katana, they clashed their respective double edged weapons together again and again relentlessly, ducking and dodging, swinging side to side, and twirling around each other in a deadly dance.

Over and over they clashed their weapons together in a brutal yet elegant dance, the sounds of clanging and clashing heard throughout the room as they each grunted and groaned. Grace then did a spin and brought her daggers upward in a quick move, slashing Oliver’s shoulder and drawing a bit of blood and pain, but having been trained well by Tatsu, Talia, Sara, and Ra’s, which included meditation, Oliver quickly blocked the pain, remembering the League mantra of “Pain Is Inevitable But Suffering Is Optional” and fought through it. 

Grace then moved to deliver a particular aggressive slash towards his abdomen to which Oliver responded by flipping backwards and then began firing a barrage of arrows at her, to which she responded by using her daggers to block each arrow flying towards her, moving and spinning around as she moved closer towards him. As she was finally within range and moved to attack him again, she was taken by surprise when she felt a hard body flying into her and taking her onto the ground hard. Looking to see who it was, she was surprised that it was the Flash.

“My goodness Flash. Who knew you actually had some fight in you after all?”, she said to him, grinning maniacally.

“I guess I’m just full of surprises aren’t I?”, Barry replied with a cheerful grin and then she immediately pushed him off of her and tried to plunge her dagger into his chest. He quickly ducked out of the way and the dagger landed in the ground. She quickly pulled it back up and Barry, using advanced moves Oliver had educated him in, attacked her with a barrage of karate chops, her returning his chops and slamming her fists against his, and launching continuous roundhouse kicks and horizontal flips through the air and towards each other. Grace was able to hold her own against him, matching him move for move, but soon his aggression forced her to go on the defensive.

In a moment of desperation, Grace leapt backwards and threw her hands upward, sending massive energy beams blasting from her hands to the ceiling above while using said beams to rain down chunks of ceiling and debris onto the heroes, Frost and Oliver having recovered and having moved to Barry’s side. They were able to move out of way though some debris did get onto their faces. Afterwards Oliver jumped high and did an upside down flip, midair, and landed right in front of Grace and then hero and villainess in an epic boxing match, landing blows upon each other’s sides, chest, and respective abdomens, neither one of them holding back.

On the one hand, Grace was good, even highly formidable, but Oliver was the most dangerous man in the world, having had multiple teachers throughout his lifetime. That said, Oliver began raining down the full force of all his teachings and the full might of Ra’s A’l Ghul and the League onto her, overwhelming her with Jiu Jitsu, Kickboxing, Kong Fu, roundhouse kicks, and every other known and unknown fight move that existed. Grace was very well versed in a great many of those fight moves but there were some that she hadn’t learned and was quickly losing ground against Oliver, leaving her no other choice but to go on the defensive like with Barry.

Knowing she needed to switch things up again, she hurriedly moved away from him, creating space between them. Oliver then responded by nocking an arrow and firing it straight at her, but she quickly reached out her hand and grabbed it, giving him a gleeful smile.

“Nice try Green Arrow”, she laughed but Oliver only smirked at her, turning her humor into confusion until the arrow began beeping and suddenly sent a conclusive blast into her face, getting her sent to the ground once again. After a moment, she was able to reorient herself but as she started to get up when a cold blast of ice slammed hard into her, sliding her across the floor. Looking up, she saw Frost standing on a higher ledge above her head, smiling down at her.

“Here I am Gracie, if you want me”, Frost purred at her. Grace smirked and then sent jumped into the air while sending a blast of energy downwards, propelling her upwards and towards where Frost was. After landing and standing directly in front of her, Grace presented her daggers again while Frost formed ice daggers with her hands, and then they clashed their daggers together, weaving, dodging, and twirling while also engaging in some powerful kickboxing moves.

Frost, using an extra fast and powerful roundhouse kick she’d practiced with the former and now redeemed Black Siren, spun Grace off of her feet and her body into a wall. She managed to recover, leapt back up, and sent a particularly large blast of energy from her hands towards Frost who responded with a hefty barrage of ice from her own hands. The meeting of ice and fiery energy in the middle resulted in a shockwave that blasted the two warriors, one of the light and the other of the darkness, away from each other and back onto the ground below the ledge. Grace rolled away and got back up, breathing hard and feeling infuriated, and suddenly found herself surrounded by the heroic trio.

She was still unwilling to assent to defeat and engaged them once more. What followed was an explosive and dazzling blur of cold ice, fiery energy blasts, arrows, fists, leg sweeps and kicks, and daggers, both ice daggers, metahuman dampening daggers, and regular daggers. The spectacular battle lasted for 10 minutes, none of the fighters giving any ground, and it was truly visual sight to see.

Finally the heroes, working in concert, were able to disarm Grace of both of her daggers, restoring Barry’s connection to the Speed Force, after which he slammed his fist in an uppercut, said fist buzzing with the yellow power and electricity of the Speed Force as it hummed through his cells, into Grace, launching her into the air while Frost unleashed another barrage of ice onto her enemy and Oliver simultaneously fired another explosive arrow at the villainess. All of this was too much for her and the speed punch, ice, and conclusive blast overwhelmed her body, completely knocking the wind out of her, after which she fell back to the ground with a scream, causing a very hard THUD that reverberated throughout the building.

With Grace finally defeated, Barry sped up to her and, without hesitation or preamble, slapped some good old depending cuffs around her wrists as she glared at him with a hateful expression but was unable to do anything. Afterwards, Barry rejoined his friends.

“Man that was an epic battle wasn’t it guys?”, Barry said to them, letting out a breath of air while relieved that it was finally over.

“It certainly was, and the 3 of us sure as h*** make an awesome team don’t we?”, Caitlin answered and then asked, having shifted back to her original form.

“We absolutely do, and it’s always cool to work with you and your team Barry, Caitlin”, Oliver answered with a warm smile, and then nodded towards Grace. “And it’s good that she won’t be around to fail your city anymore”.

“Amen to that, and me and Cait here will be taking Grace to a nice warm cell in the metahuman wing at Iron Heights where she’ll hopefully be locked away for a very long time and unable to terrorize anyone here in the present or the future”, Barry replied, grateful for his friend’s support and pleased that Grace wouldn’t be around to cause any more problems anywhere.

And now with everything said and done, Barry, Caitlin, and Oliver all reached out and clasped their hands together in a firm grasp, one of the many signs of heroes united, as they reaffirmed their commitment towards each other’s heroic causes and always fighting the good fight. And then Barry and Caitlin picked up Grace between themselves to take her away and, after saying goodbye to each other, the 3 superheroes went their separate ways.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So what did everyone think of this, especially the action and how it was written ?
> 
> This was one fic I mostly enjoyed writing and it was pretty fun, but I’m glad I finished it. It was still fun though in regards to writing so much action here. 
> 
> While this is my personal opinion, wouldn’t it have been cool if this story had actually happened in canon ? In fact, because I wrote this, I’m tempted to tweet Beth and to ask her to somehow do an Oliver vs Grace before “Arrow” ends.
> 
> Have a very good day.


End file.
